A Chance Encounter
by ShelbyStark
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasely fanfic. I will add more as soon as!


She found her feet; slowly syncing back into harmony with reality, she realised she was ten minutes late for Charms class. "Professor Flitwick's going to kill me…" She surmised. "Well, this is the last time I'll take the long way round". You see, she was, in fact, early for Charms class; ten minutes early, to be precise, so Rose thought that it was best not to look like the eager beaver in front of her classmates and arrive at such a time, for she knew she'd be teased, again. Even though, deep down, she quite liked her teachers praising her for her tardiness at the start of the year-McGonagall had told her she was "just like her mother ", which, when she thought of it, sparked a certain familiarity within her, along with the warmth of remembering her. She missed home so much sometimes. But she loved it here at the castle. And her mother did write every two days, besides her father asking her to "mind your own beeswax; she doesn't need us badgering her every minute of the day! Stop acting mental she'll get a complex."

With this though, she let out a silent chuckle to herself; she really loved her parent's "heated discussions" at the dinner table over the mentality of nothing. Her brother, Hugo, however thought it quite distressing that he couldn't enjoy his dinner in peace. But Rose, she knew it was only a reminder of how much they simply adored each other.

She was walking along the hallway when she heard a quick shuffle of feet, followed by an "Oi, Weasley!" and then the sound of harsh, deep breaths began to catch up with her. She spun around to find a certain Scorpius Malfoy in a huge fluster, blushed cheeks, and ruffled hair. She was alarmed, to say the least.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one late for Charms class. You are in my class aren't you? You sit at the front with Potter?"

"Um, yes, yes I do" she'd never spoken to him before.

"Knew it. That red hair is unmistakably yours." He said with a half-moon smirk.

The hair comment brought back memories of ten minutes ago, after she found herself on the ground, books everywhere, and with a gash on her knee. She was still a little upset about it, actually.

"So how come you're late then, Weasely?"

She felt cornered. "Um…I got lost."

"Lost? But we've been here for two months! How could you be lost?"

"Well, it happens." She didn't mean to sound so hostile. Or maybe she did, she was getting a little bit frustrated.

"Hey, what happened to your knee?"

"Oh yeah, that. I fell, its no biggie."

"You should get that checked out by Madame Pomfrey, it looks really sore."

The thought of having to explain why her leg was in that state to the school nurse made her want to vomit. Plus, she didn't want to get those girls in trouble; they might never leave her alone. And all because of her stupid, awful red, bushy hair.

"Are you sure you're alright? It not like you to be to la-"

"Oh look, we're here. Oh well, here goes." Rose really just wanted to avoid the whole conversation. Charms seemed like a blessing right now, even though she was probably going to get her head blown off with words of scorn.

The fact that Flitwick only gave her a mild telling off for being sit didn't sit too well with Scorpius; he'd gotten ten pages worth of lines to do, which he thought was very unfair. Okay, so maybe this was the seventh time he was late for class, and with the same excuse, "I was only doing the homework you gave us last lesson, sir!" To which Sir replied, "Well maybe, Mr Malfoy, just maybe, you might have thought it better to do it on the day you received it, instead of ten minutes before my lesson!" To which Scorpius mumbled a half-hearted, "Sorry" as he slumped into his seat, to proceed the usual sulking, humming and harr-ing for the duration of the lesson.

It was also safe to say that Rose was positively mortified that she'd even gotten so much as a raise of eyebrow (and tone) from Professor Flitwick, who had always so admired the way she'd always perfected every spell. She was absolutely certain her reputation was now ruined.


End file.
